Throughout Time
by QuitaBug
Summary: What if Byakuya and Rukia's relationship started long before her adoption into the Kuchiki Family? Or even in a previous life.
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Byakuya flashed stepped through the Seireitei, chasing after the annoying captain know as Yoruichi Shihoin. The pestering woman had once again interrupted his training with her childish antics of stealing his hair ribbon and disappearing. Not only was she a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, she was a member of one of the greatest noble families, yet she insisted on forcing him into her games and pranks. He did not have time for her antics. His time was better suited to strengthening himself as the heir to the Kuchiki clan. He scowled in irritation as he lost trail of her reitsu and was forced to stop and consider other methods of locating her. It peeved him that she managed to elude him once again with her shunpo abilities. However, he was very close to surpassing her, no matter that she is the Goddess of Flash.

Looking around, he realized that he'd landed in the Rukongai districts. Possibly in one of the lowest from what he could tell of his surroundings. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as a group of men staggered from between two of the buildings. As common for the people of these districts, they were dressed in tattered clothing covered with dirt and grime. Byakuya could tell that they were a bad bunch due to the excessive amount of scars and sharpened swords that suggested they'd been in more than their share of fights.

One of the men, bearing a distinctive scar along the side of his face, circled around him. "You don't look like you belong in these parts, kid."

Another of the men eyed his clothing. "He looks like one of them rich brats. He's probably carrying a hefty amount of coin, don't you think?" He looked to his associates.

Sharing filthy smirks, the men moved to assault him. Quickly drawing his zanpakuto, he slashed one of them as they reached out to grab him. Yelling in pain, the others immediately raised their swords to engage. Smirking at their insolence, he was just about to speak his shikai command when he felt a fast approaching reitsu then was suddenly snatched up in a blur and carried away across the rooftops of several buildings and huts. They soon stopped, landing at the opening of a forest some distance away. Outraged, he looked at the person who dared to interrupt his fight. He was surprised to see that it was a raven-haired girl who looked to be around his age. Like the bandits, she wore tattered clothing, however, with considerably less dirt and a less unpleasant appearance.

"Why did you dare to interrupt me?"

She glanced at him through long bangs. "There's no need to engage in a meaningless battle."

He glared, annoyed by her reprimanding look. No one had ever dared to look at him in such a way. "They intended to rob me."

"Even so, they are weaker and you could easily elude them without fighting. You could've harmed the innocent bystanders in that area or caused a large ruckus that would only make the situation worse, brat."

He scowled. "How dare you call me brat? It's Byakuya, heir of the Kuchiki noble family. You are to show me respect, Rukongai girl." He looked down his nose at her.

Unfazed, she quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing all the way out here, noble brat?"

His eye began to twitch in anger. "That is none of your concern."

She shrugged. "Well, I just want to know why a noble brat like you would be in these parts. Kids shouldn't play in dangerous places."

Trying to get a cool on his temper, he reframed from pulled out his sword to demonstrate his strength. However, it wouldn't be fair if she possessed no swordsmanship. As he's pondering this, he notices the zanpakuto hanging from her side. "You're a soul reaper?" He was confused by this, due to her attire.

"No."

"Then why do you have a zanpakuto? Not to mention the fact that you are adept at using flash step."

She shrugged. "When you wish for the strength strong enough, sometimes it can be granted. Growing up in these areas, you often face pretty dangerous situations. Guess you wouldn't know nothing about that, noble brat."

He ignored her jab lest his temper explode. "Why haven't you enrolled into the Academy?" Her reitsu was more than strong enough to enter. Having already manifested her zanpakuto, it was a done deal.

She looked towards the huts and people of the violent district. "I became strong so I could protect the innocent people from those who make nothing but violence like the ones who attacked you."

His brows furrowed. "As a soul reaper, you could protect them all the same and become even stronger."

She glanced at him. "Soul reapers protect only in bigger crisis, not such small matters as this. They don't protect us from the everyday crimes we face such as bandits. I prefer to stay in my realm so I can protect on a more personal and familiar basis."

Before he could further question her, she turned to leave. For some reason, his mouth moved before rational thought. "I didn't get your name." When she raised her eyebrows at him, he scoffed. "I figured you wouldn't want to be addressed as Rukongai girl."

Her smile made her look radiant through the filth. He ignored the small flutter in his heart. "Rukia."

With that she disappeared. He could have easily kept up with her, but decided otherwise. Moving towards the opposite direction, he flash stepped back towards the Seireitei, having completely forgotten about the reason why he left in the first place.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first attempt at a long story. (I don't count my OHSHC story as long because it basically a one shot cut up into parts.) As usual, I welcome flames, but don't be too harsh, please. **


	2. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Byakuya walked over to the veranda to sit, placing the wooden sword beside him. As he looked up at the clear sky, his mind once again drifted to thoughts of a certain raven-haired Rukongai girl. It'd been a few days since the day he met her and since then he couldn't help but think about her.

Why? He didn't know and it irritated him.

Deciding he needed a walk, he grabbed his zanpakuto and flash-stepped out of the Kuchiki residence. Several minutes later, he found himself in the same place from where he'd departed with her. When he didn't see her, he flash-stepped through the district, following the faint trail of her reitsu. It led him through the forest to a small clearing some distance away where it was silent aside from the sound of leaves and branches swaying in the cooling breeze. In the center of the clearing stood the one he'd been looking for, executing several cuts and stabs through the air as if fighting an invisible opponent. Sitting on the branch of a sturdy tree, he watched her in silence. From what he could tell, her skills were admirable, each execution smooth and precise. But what attracted him was the way she moved. She moved in a gracious manner, as if dancing, that mesmerized him.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she ceased from her training. Deciding to make his presence know, he flash-stepped across the distance to appear directing beside her. "You are pretty good."

Startled, she moved to reach for her zanpakuto but halted when she recognized who it was. "Thanks, noble brat."

A throbbing vein appeared on his temple as he scowled. "I told you not to call me that. It's Kuchiki-sama to you, insolent girl."

"So, what brings you here?"

"That is none of your concern. I do as I please." As if he would tell her he came to see her due to the plaguing thoughts he'd had of her for the last couple of days.

She looked at him skeptically before shrugging and walking off. With no choice, he followed as she made her way through the forest. Flash-stepping across the huts of the Rukongai district, he began to get curious as they didn't seem to head to no particular destination. After a short while, he turned to look at her. "What exactly is your purpose of wandering about?"

"I'm patrolling."

He raised an eyebrow. "Patrolling?"

She nodded. "Like I said before, I make it my duty to protect these people. Every day I patrol in order to look out for bandits, criminals, etc."

A small commotion suddenly pulled her attention. Landing a short distance away, Byakuya saw that the commotion was in fact a man beating up two small children. Angered, he made a move to confront the bastard and teach him a few lessons but was beat to it when Rukia appeared in front of the children to shield them from another kick.

The man yelled at her when she wouldn't move. "Move out of the way, girl. Those two need to be taught a lesson about stealing my profits."

Instead of punching the man like he would have done, she bowed in apology. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. You've done enough. They have been warned." Before he could retort, she gave him a finalizing glare.

Scowling, he gave the children a last glare before returning to his stand. Byakuya followed Rukia as she led the children away. Squatting to their level, Rukia gently touched both of the children's bruised and dirtied faces. When they flinched, as if waiting for her to hit them, she gave them a gentle smile.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." She then gave them a stern look. "Be careful next time." Reaching into her kimono, she withdrew a small wrapping of bread and handed it to them.

"Here you go." They stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and happiness before taking it and giving her a hug. "Thank you, onee-chan!" The two then ran down the street.

Byakuya looked over at her. "Is it really ok to tell them to be careful next time they attempt to steal? That's only encouraging them."

Her expression saddened. "Maybe not, but it's the only advise I have. That's the way most us Rukongai kids are forced to live our life in order to survive. It's either steal for a small chance of survival or die from starvation."

They continued on the patrol of the Rukongai. Byakuya parted ways with her some time later in order to return home before someone began to worry about him. Once again, thoughts plagued his mind, but this time of Rukia's words instead of her images. He hadn't said anything to her in retort to her words because there was really nothing he could say. Never in his life had he had to worry about a meal. If he expressed even the smallest urge for food, entire platters were presented to him then thrown away when he was satisfied.

The next day, he found her in the clearing, once again training with her zanpakuto. She stopped when she notice what he carried in his hands. Finding a spot in the clearing, Byakuya spread the small blanket before sitting and placing the basket beside him. Pulling out the small boxes of food, he spread them in front of him.

Glancing up at her curious face, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and opened one of the boxes. "This clearing is a nice place to have lunch. Why don't you join me? I feel that it's rude to eat in front of others without offering. Besides, I seem to have packed too much." Without looking at her, he proceeded to eat. As she smiled and sat beside him, he ignored the small blush that spread across his face.

This routine continued for the next couple of weeks as he came to see her every few days. During each visit he continued to try and convince her to enroll into the Academy, but failed to sway her. He was beginning to think that it was useless trying to convince the stubborn girl. Then the day came.

They were patrolling when they suddenly felt a strong reitsu. Rukia looked over at Byakuya in surprise. "What was that?"

Brows furrowed, he headed in the direction of the reitsu. "Hollows."

"What's that?" Confusion was evident on her face.

They arrived at an area of huts that had been destroyed as if by a crushing force. He looked pointedly at the creatures that were chasing after the helpless people who ran in terror. "Those."

After a momentary shock, Rukia moved to protect a child that was about to be grabbed by one of the hollows. Slicing off its arm, she carried the child away and placed him in a safe area before fighting the hollow. As she killed it, another appeared directly behind her before she could react.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The hollow was destroyed before it could touch her. Wiping out the remaining hollows, Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto before going over to Rukia who was helping the injured.

Sometime later, Byakuya spoke into the silence as they headed away from the site. "As you can see, there are worse dangers you can protect others from as a soul reaper."

Without looking at him, she nodded. "Yeah."

**A/N: Well, there's the second chapter for you eager fans (Especially you, ~My Seven Sins of Love~. Thanks for your support!). I look forward to your REVIEWs!! Press the magic button below and get a prize!! (~Just Kidding~ ……but seriously, press the green button.) **


	3. First

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get done, but here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Sitting in the classroom, Rukia eagerly awaited for it to end. Because today was the first day, all her classes had consisted of lectures on what to expect and rules of the academy. Even so, she found this whole experience to be exciting. For the first time in her life, she wore clean clothes that weren't tattered. Meals were provided without having to steal it or rummage through garbage cans. And most of all, she now had a room to reside. During her life in Inuzuri, she'd had to make do with living anywhere that was convenient, as she had no actual home. Coming to this academy was like a haven all itself for someone like her.

Byakuya had been right in his assumptions when he said she would easily make it into the academy. Not only did she have impressive spiritual energy, she had already manifested her zanpakuto and was efficient at flash step, though she still had much to learn. Even though she had her zanpakuto, it was still an ordinary weapon since she still did not know her zanpakuto's name.

A bell rang to signal the end of class. As she tried to make her way out the door behind the rest of the students, she found it crowded. Some of the students had stopped in the doorway and she could hear their whispers.

"Look at him, he's so handsome." Some girls whispered in excited voices to their friends who then squealed in agreement.

Pushing through the students, she broke through at the front and saw who was attracting so much attention. The 'handsome boy' sat on the railing on the opposite side of the corridor, looking out at the Seireitei as a way of ignoring the attention.

She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya glanced at her. "Just happened to be in this area, thought I'd drop by to check on you."

"Umm-hmm. Sure you were." She grinned when he glared at her blunt sarcasm.

Before either could respond, a conversation from a group of boys caught their attention. "Isn't that the Kuchiki heir? What is he doing over here among the likes of us?" One of them said.

"He probably came over here to show off, as if he's better than us."

"Just because he's a noble he thinks he's so powerful. Don't look like there's anything special about him." They snickered.

"Wha—"Angry, Byakuya made a move to confront them, but Rukia held him back. "Leave it, they're just jealous." When he tried to shake her off, she pulled him into a headlock, successfully restraining him.

"Who does she think she is?" One of the girls who'd been in awe of Byakuya glared at Rukia, whispering to her friends. "That ugly girl is nothing yet she touches Kuchiki-sama and addresses him informally." The entire group of girls looked at her in hatred.

Sighing, Rukia flash stepped away across the rooftops, still restraining Byakuya who was thrashing in anger. Once a good distance away, she released him. Turning to face her, he glared at her and yelled. "What the hell?!"

"It's unnecessary to start meaningless fights." She was having a weird sense of déjà vu. Wasn't this situation and conversation similar to the way they first met?

"I was about to teach those brats a lesson. They dare to mock me."

She sighed. His hot temper would be the bane of her existence. For all his talent, he would go off like a canon at the smallest things."What would your grandfather say about this?" Her question broke through his anger, causing them to settle into silence.

Though she didn't personally know the current Kuchiki head, Byakuya talked about him a lot. Mostly in admiration. Byakuya did his best not to do anything that would shame the family his grandfather held so highly which would cause him to degrade himself to someone he respected so much.

Breaking the awkward silence, they decided to train together on the Kuchiki grounds. This soon became their usual routine. However, to avoid unnecessary conflict with jealous students, she went to meet him instead of him coming to get her. She didn't have much else to do during her free time since so many disliked her due to envy of her friendship with the Kuchiki heir. Byakuya was busy from time to time, so they often had to skip some days training together.

As her second year in the academy began, they decided to start training on calling her zanpakuto into shikai form. She had tried many times to contact her zanpakuto spirit. Though she'd gotten glimpses of a strange voice in her dreams, it was only a fleeting moment.

Standing in the middle of the Kuchiki training grounds, Rukia took on a fighting stance with zanpakuto in hand. Across from her, Byakuya drew his sword. Despite having been training together for a while now, this would be the first time they raised swords at each other with intention to inflict wounds. In order for her to hear her zanpakuto's name, she would have to be under the pressure of battle in a life or death situation.

Making the first move, she charged at him with sword raised. The sound of steel continuously clashing filled the silence of the training yard. Rukia soon began to become tired as Byakuya overpowered her. Her ability to keep up with Byakuya's attacks became lesser and lesser. She'd always known that he was very skilled at flash step, but now she was baring witness to it and fully understood. He'd never really used it against her aside from the occasional race through the Seireitei for the heck of it. Even now, he used barely a third of the speed he was truly capable of, but her ability still paled in comparison to his minimal speed. Before she could land an attack, his sword would already score an attack on her body before she could really react, slices appearing in her shihakusho by the second.

Panting heavily, Rukia dropped to her hands and knees as she drew in large breaths. Blood was beginning to stain her uniform, some drops falling onto the ground in small puddles.

A short distance away from her, Byakuya looked down at her. She felt a bit irritated that she'd been beaten to this in a matter of minutes. And what hurt her pride even more was that he hadn't even released his shikai.

Her vision suddenly became hazy and then darkness. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself laying on her back on something soft. Sitting up, her breath was taken away by the beauty of the scenery around her. What she'd been laying on was soft white snow that seemed to cover the entire ground. She obviously wasn't on the Kuchiki grounds anymore because all that surrounded her was pillars of ice that looked like crystal towers. In the center of the night sky above was a large full moon that shone down on her surroundings, making the snow glow a pure white and cause the towers of ice to give off a high luster.

Despite all the snow and ice, Rukia wasn't a tad bit cold. Instead, it all seemed to comfort her.

A soft feminine voice broke the silence of the night. "Rukia." The call of her name was like a melody which was so familiar.

Following the direction of the voice, Rukia found a woman standing behind her. She was probably one of the most beautiful women Rukia had ever seen with long, pale blue hair clipped to the left side of her head at the front, while it hung loose on the right with a shorter cut. She was dressed in a white and light blue kimono that seemed to match the surroundings.

"You're the voice in my dreams." Rukia's eyes widened at the realization.

The woman gave her a soft smile. "You have heard my voice, but not my name. Do you wish to know?"

"Of course."

"Do you have the strength and will to possess such a name as mine? Are you deserving?" A strong gust of cold wind hit her.

Rukia did not back down. Despite the stinging coldness of the pelting snow and ice against her skin, her voice was loud and clear as she spoke. "Of course."

"Then call my name. I am—"

Rukia suddenly found herself back on the Kuchiki training grounds. Ignoring the pains of her injuries, she stood and faced Byakuya. She held out her zanpakuto in front of her and turned in a circle counter-clockwise. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." The entire sword became a pure white color as a white ribbon formed from the pommel.

She held it upside down in front of her. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." The zanpakuto began to glow as a circle area formed around Byakuya, giving the appearance of a full moon. Making a slashing motion with her sword, the area began to freeze upwards then shot up into the sky as a glowing light which soon became an ice pillar.

As it cracked and shattered, she saw Byakuya standing in the middle, unscathed. The blade petals of Senbonzakura floated around in a flurry, having protected him from becoming frozen. Sheathing his zanpakuto, he walked over to her with a smile. "That was great. You did it."

Smiling, she thanked him before her vision suddenly became blurred and she collapsed to the ground then fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. My apologies if it's a bit lame, I wanted to get this chapter out quick, so it was rushed.**


	4. Rest

**A/N: Here's the new chapter for you eager readers. Sorry for the long delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Waking from a sleepy haze, Rukia slowly opened her eyes, peering at an unfamiliar ceiling. When she tried to sit up, she found that her body felt a bit weak. Confused by this, it was a moment before she remembered everything previous to her blackout. She'd finally called her zanpakuto. Now that she had a moment, she relished her newfound achievement. Eager to look at her new weapon, she peered around for her zanpakuto and found it lying right beside the futon. Picking it up, she held it above her and observed it.

Though it looked to be a normal katana now, she remembered its true beauty. When called it became entirely pure white, from its blade to the long ribbon that formed from the pommel. It was the most beautiful sword she'd ever seen and it belonged to her.

She whispered its name. "Sode no Shirayuki."

At once, an elegant woman with pale hair appeared, sitting at her side. She gave Rukia a soft smile. "You have fared well upon your first time calling me."

"I feel weak, how is that faring well?"

"It's to be expected. The amount of reitsu taken upon your first time calling me weakened you. It will not happen next time."

"What was that place you were in?"

"You're soul. That is the realm in which I reside. "

Rukia sighed. "Ah, great. So you're telling me I have a cold, dark soul. Good to hear."

Sode No Shirayuki gave a small laugh. "No, that is not the case. It does not directing mean what it appears." She peered in the direction of the door. "The young lord approaches."

She disappeared just as the door slid open. Shutting the door behind him, Byakuya walked over to sit beside the futon she lay on.

"You're finally awake. I thought I was going to have to call Captain Unohana."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

Nodding, she peered around the room. "Where am I?"

"One of the guest rooms in my home."

She should have known. The room was much too spacious and elegant to be anything but a noble's residence. She was much too tired to stare in awe like she usually would. Even after two years of befriending Byakuya, she'd never actually entered his home. After training on the Kuchiki training grounds, she'd usually head back to her room at the academy. Despite her curiosity, she was aware that it was not her place to wonder around a noble's home. She may be considered Byakuya's friend, but she was still a lowly commoner.

Looking out the nearby window, she could see that night was closely approaching. "I'd better get back to the academy." When she attempted to stand, pain shot through her body and all her muscles gave out. She would have collapsed if not for Byakuya catching her. He slowly set her back on the futon so that she was lying on her back.

"You're still too weak to move around. Give it a few more hours and you'll be good as new. You have permission to stay here until then." He gave her a look that denied any arguments. Satisfied that she would stay put, he bid her goodnight and left the room.

She attempted to return to sleep, but it completely evaded her. After two hours of counting sheep then staring at the ceiling, she slowly sat up. Moving across the room, she gently slid open the door and peered outside to see if anyone was around. With no sign of another person, she stepped out the room and closed the door behind her then slowly stepped off the veranda to journey into garden. The moonlight provided enough light for her to follow a path to a small pond. Lounging on the bench, she gingerly trailed a hand through the water.

This reminded her a bit of her lifestyle in the Rukongai. She'd often slept outside under the stars, either on the roof of a hut or a thick branch in a tree. Except, now she didn't need stay on alert and worry about criminals sneaking up on her. She felt she could relax here. It was one of the reasons why she enjoyed her visits to train at the Kuchiki residence. It always gave her a welcome feeling. Almost like a home.

But it wasn't her place to say such things. This was not her home and could never be. A commoner such as her would never have a chance at such a luxury. She could only be thankful that she had such a friend as Byakuya and cherish the moments while she could. One day, Byakuya would find a woman who would claim this wonderful place as the lady, and most likely, bring a conclusion to Rukia's moments here.

For some reason, the thought really irritated her and caused a clench in her gut. She scrunched her brows. Was it because she would potentially lose a good friend?

Probably. Yeah, that had to be it.

Before she could further ponder it, a noise from behind startled her and she quickly sat up, darting her around in the direction of the sound. She made a reach for her zanpakuto, but realized she left it in her room. She relaxed though when she realized who it was and even scowled at him for startling her.

Byakuya stood a few feet away on the stone path. "You should be asleep."

She shrugged. "Couldn't."

He came to sit beside her on the bench, uncaring whether she wanted the company or not. In the silence, they just observed the stars. Well, at least, Rukia did. Byakuya found himself gazing at her out the corner of his eye. She looked radiant in the moonlight; especially in the pale kimono he'd had the maids put on her to replace the tattered shihakusho. It gave her an appealing glow that contrasted to her raven-black hair.

He was glad to see that her pale skin was void of any injuries or bruises from their battle. He'd personally healed the worst of her wounds with kidou right after she collapsed then the smaller ones after she'd been cleansed and changed. Though he was aware of the affects of first calling your zanpakuto, when she'd failed to awaken after several hours, he'd been worried far more than he would ever tell her. He'd truly been close to demanding Captain Unohana's presence. A huge relief had come over him when he'd seen that she had awakened.

Byakuya was startled when Rukia suddenly leaned against his shoulder. Annoyed by the feel of heat forming on his face, he cut a glance at her face. Realizing she'd fallen asleep, he felt a bit disappointed. Wait, why would he be disappointed?

Shaking away the thought, he gently picked her up and flash-stepped to her room to lay her in the futon. What the heck was wrong with him? First he was staring at her then he was blushing at her touch?

Maybe he was sick. He should probably check with a healer to make sure he wasn't catching something.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. I thought it up within a day 'cause I didn't want to keep the eager readers waiting any longer. (I know how they feel.) Let me know what you think. Also let me know if a made grammar problems or something. I didn't feel like reading over it.**


	5. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

The next couple of weeks breezed by as Rukia's days became a constant routine of attending classes and training. Now that she could call her zanpakuto, she spent every free moment training to master her swordsmanship. Of course, she had to do this alone more times than not. Byakuya was often busy these days with his own tutelage as the heir to the Kuchiki clan, they were lucky to be able to meet at least once a week.

Training with other students at the academy didn't seem like an option either. Because of her relationship with Byakuya, most of the students were hostile towards her. She'd hear the constant whispers and gossip that she was only friends with him so she could get a high position in the 13 Gotei once she graduated, or even more absurd, that she was his mistress so she could achieve that goal. The gossip and shunning had increased even more so now that she'd achieved shikai form while several others have not. Only well-controlled willpower had kept her from pulling one of Byakuya's temper tantrums and going off on them. Instead, she chose to just ignore them. As soon as classes where over, she'd leave to find a place to train. Of course, she didn't go to the usual training grounds provided for students, lest they try to pull something they'll all regret.

Which is how she came to find the area she currently dubbed her training grounds. While searching one day, she found a small clearing in the forest that seemed pretty recluse. She made it her official training spot. From then on, she came here during all her free time, even if she wasn't in the mood to train. Here, she could get away from the gossips and shallow attempts at bullying.

After performing all her exercises, Rukia held her sword out in front of her. The spirit of her zanpakuto appeared before, sword in hand. With that, the training began as they clashed swords. A few hours later, Rukia was almost to the point of collapsing as she leaned on her sword. Even so, happiness was her only feeling now that she'd mastered the first dance. It'd taken some time, but it was well worth it. No she could perform the first command with ease.

"Working hard, I see."

Startled by the sudden voice, she spun around to see a man standing at the edge of the forest. Even if not having already glimpsed him before, she immediately recognized the man by his captain's robe. "Captain Ukitake." She stifled her exhaustion enough to give him a proper bow.

He peered around the small clearing at the destruction evident from hard training. "My apologies for interrupting you. I sensed you're reitsu then saw a beautiful column of ice and became curious." He gave her a soft smile.

Her eyes slightly widened. She hadn't realized that the quarters close to this clearing belonged to a captain. She gave a deep bow. "I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you. I'll move right away."

He waved away her comment. "Not at all. It's refreshing to see a young student training so hard." He peered at her, making her feel a bit awkward that she was covered in sweat and dirt. "How about taking a break to join me for a cup of tea?"

Before she could refuse, he placed his hand on her back and guided her towards his barracks. "Come, I could use the company."

-----------------------------------------

Seated beside Ukitake on his veranda, Rukia gingerly sipped her tea. She was thankful he'd allowed her to clean herself up before joining him.

He looked over at her. "So, what is your name, young lady?"

"Rukia, sir." She felt embarrassed that she hadn't introduced herself beforehand.

"Ah, I've heard word of you from a few teachers from the academy. All praises, by the way. They say you are one of their most dedicated students and possess admirable skills." He nodded in approval, causing her to blush.

"I also hear that you are close friends with Byakuya Kuchiki." She stiffened a bit out of reflex. Was he also one of those who thought she had ulterior motives to being Byakuya's friend?

Noticing her reaction to his words, he narrowed his eyes a bit. So it was correct that students had been shunning her relationship with the young heir. "It's good that he has a friend. He's such a serious child."

He was glad to see her posture ease as she nodded. "Yes, he is." A small smile touched her face.

Before he could ponder her expression, she set the empty tea cup on the veranda before standing and bowing to him. "I better return to the Academy." The sun was close to setting in the horizon.

Nodding, he gave her a gentle smile. "I would enjoy having your company again. I'm afraid I don't get out much and find in lonesome."

She was aware that Captain Ukitake was a sickly man, ultimately forced to leave the majority of his duties to his officers. She could understand how lonely it must be to be alone, and she too would enjoy the company. He seemed like a pleasant man. Hesitantly, she agreed to return before heading towards the academy.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out and that it's so short. I was kind-of stuck on what to write. I have the storyline made out, but I didn't know where to begin for this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out sooner. Please Review!!**


	6. The Lieutenant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

As she agreed, Rukia occasionally took a break from training to visit Captain Ukitake. She found conversations with him to be more interesting than the she initially thought. Being one of the first captains of the 13 Gotei, the stories he told of his days in the academy and leading up to his promotion to captain were far more unique than any other. She was about to learn more history about the Seireitei than they taught in class.

Amidst sitting and conversing with the captain, they were interrupted by the appearance of his lieutenant. Though she'd visited the thirteenth division a few times now, she'd never talked with any of the other soul reapers aside from Ukitake. The two of them would always go to a quiet area alone and have tea, away from the bustle of the division.

"Ahh...Kaien, come join us for a cup of tea. Rukia, this is my lieutenant, Kaien Shiba."

The lieutenant approached Ukitake. "Captain, there are a few urgent documents that need your signature."

"I see. It seems I've been neglecting my duties for a bit. I'd best get that done."

Setting her cup down, Rukia stood to leave. "I shall take my leave, then."

Standing, Ukitake signaled her to remain seated. "Feel free to stay longer and finish your tea. Kaien, why don't you join Rukia?" Before they could respond, he disappeared around the corner.

"Well, I could use a break, so I'll join you." Sighing, Kaien sat where Ukitake had been seated and poured himself a cup tea.

"So you're the academy kid the captain has taken a liking to."

She silently nodded, feeling a bit awkward talking to him. Aside from Ukitake, she'd never conversed with another soul reaper in a friendly manner. Even at the academy, the soul reapers there only talked to her when necessary, such as for instructional purposes. Because of her friendship with Byakuya, many envied her or thought she possessed ulterior motives. As if she was sucking up to the noble heir to attain a place as a seated officer and such after, or even before, her graduation. Therefore, just as the students, they used childish methods of ignoring her or giving her unfriendly looks. Despite all this, she harbored no ideas of breaking her friendship with Byakuya. After all, he is her first and only friend. The happiness she felt with him overpowered the malice directed at her. She was used to being alone; therefore, having at least one person to cherish was more than enough for her to be content.

Kaien observed Rukia through the silence. He could understand her stiffness from what he'd heard around the academy, not that he was prone to believing rumors. But the accusations were understandable. She was the first person to ever befriend the Kuchiki heir, whom most thought to be a strict and untouchable boy. Not only was she a commoner, she was from one of the lowest districts of Rukongai. Yet here she was now.

However, he'd also discovered additional interesting info about her. He'd been curious to know what to of person she was when Ukitake mentioned having an interest in her. From some of the less judgmental instructors at the academy, he'd been told praises of her abilities. Not only was she skilled in kidou, she'd already achieved calling her zanpakuto only in her second year. Whether the rumors about her were true or not, you didn't achieve those types of skills through sucking up to a noble. She'd obviously worked hard to be where she is, despite what anyone else said. He'd seen proof of it when he caught her training so vigorously in the clearing a short distance from the barracks. That alone earned her his favor. From what he saw, he liked her and thought her befitting to be a future soul reaper. Even if his observations were wrong, he trusted his captain's judgment.

"No need to be so stiff, Rukia. I'm not the type to judge. I think it's good that the brat has a friend." When she didn't move, he stood. "I know. How about we do some training? The captain says you usually train around this time. Follow me." Before she could refuse, he flash-stepped away from the barracks and headed towards the clearing.

* * *

Panting with large gulps of breath, Rukia stood in a defensive stance with her sword held in front of her. Both her legs and arms felt incredibly weak at the moment, as if they were about to give out from the extensive strain. Despite her wishes to take a rest, the man in front of her refused to allow it until she collapsed. Unlike her, he didn't seem the least bit tired. From the normality of his breathing, it'd never seem like the two of them had been clashing swords for several hours without rest.

Despite the torturous aches, she was enjoying her training with Kaien. She'd been hesitant and awkward at first, but after the first hour, she'd loosened up to him. Soon enough, she found herself liking his company just as much as Captain Ukitake's. They were both kind people and didn't seem to hold any suspicions towards her. Training with Kaien seemed to be nearly as similar as her training with Byakuya. Both were far more skilled than her and didn't bother to hide that fact. Instead of finding it annoying, it gave her the goal to become just as strong. But unlike Byakuya, Kaien was prone to making jokes and teasing her about her weaknesses while Byakuya was more straight-forward in a serious manner. She was very much aware that there was much to be desired with her swordsmanship, despite her adeptness with flash step and talent with kidou.

Glancing at the setting sun, Kaien sheathed his sword. "That's enough for today. How about we continue this tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He was willing to train with her again. Why would a lieutenant be bothered to waste his time with the likes of her?

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd let you off the hook with those weak abilities, did you?" He ruffled her hair. "Same time, alright?"

A bit surprised, all she could do was give a short nod. "Hai."

After that, aside from at night, Rukia was hardly ever alone. Whenever she wasn't at the academy, she could either be found at the thirteenth division barracks or the Kuchiki training grounds. Even when Ukitake was busy, Kaien made it his business to keep her occupied with training till the point where it hurt to return to her rooms. They both didn't seem to mind that she was spending more and more time there. The loneliness she'd felt before meeting Byakuya seemed like a distant memory as each passing day went by. Before she knew it, she was in her final year at the academy with graduation day approaching.

**A/N: Whew…there's the latest chapter for you. I was going to include the beloved Byakuya in this one, but I decided to wait till the next chapter. I'm sorry that it be taking so long to put out each chapter, but I tend experience a bit of writer's block due to having other things occupying my mind. I'll so now, that this is sort-of an AU story if you didn't already know. There are still many chapters to go, so I'll try and get them out faster. **

**Sorry, if there are grammar problems. I didn't feel like reading over it to check. Please excuse my laziness.**


	7. The Official Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The final days at the academy seemed to breeze by and, soon enough, Rukia began her days as an official shinigami of the 13 Gotei. Being new, her duties mostly consisted of patrolling, therefore, she hardly ever left the Seireitei. She was lucky if she ever got the chance to be sent out of a field mission to exterminate hollows. Despite the boredom, she was fairly content with her new routines.

It'd only been a few weeks since her graduation from the academy. She'd been all too eager to quickly be done with it and finally receive the first of her orders.

Of course, she'd chosen to become a part of the thirteenth division. It hadn't really been something she had to ponder over beforehand. Having gotten use to the thirteenth division as a student with her constant visits, it felt out-of-place to choose loyalty to any other where she doubted she'd feel as comfortable or familiar. Besides, she'd come to find herself on friendly basis with several other shinigami in the division during her academy days. When Kaien had not been available to train with, he'd pushed her to spar with the others of his division and eventually it become regular for her to join them in training. As graduation approached, they'd been none too subtle in saying that she was to become one of them, making it clear that they were already comrades with no room for doubts. Even Kaien had spoken his few words about how she fitted in and such.

Just as she'd figured, Byakuya had not been the least bit pleased about her decision. Though he did not voice his displeasure or try to convince her into changing her choice, she'd been friends with him long enough to confidently figure out his thoughts through his subtle expressions. He'd obviously wanted her to join the sixth division for obvious reasons that slightly irritated yet amused her. She was also aware that another reason why he opposed her joining the thirteenth was because of Kaien. For some reason he didn't seem to hold much liking for the lieutenant and wasn't too keen about her friendly relationship with him. Of course when Kaien discovered this, he made a point of provoking the young Kuchiki heir despite his icy glares. She had no idea why he disliked his so much and doubted he would tell her if she asked.

Byakuya hadn't been the only one fazed by her decision. Several of her fellow graduates as well as a few instructors had believed she would join the sixth and had been none too subtle in expressing their surprise. She heard the tid-bits of gossip during the ceremony about how they'd been sure she would try to use her connection with Byakuya to gain a higher position. Of course, having gotten use to their criticism during academy days, she ignored them and had been relieved when Byakuya didn't lose his temper upon hearing them. However, that relief had been short lived after she caught him throwing them very intimidating glares.

But, at least, it was a great change from the old days where he'd outright confront them. With his coming of age, his original persona had changed drastically. She'd never have believed that someone could change in only a matter of two years if she'd not witnessed it herself. In the last two years, it'd been rare for her to see him even once in a matter of months. When she'd finally met with him a month prior to her graduation, he'd adapted a calmer and more serious personality. His eyes weren't nearly as expressive with constant show emotion as they'd been. As well as emotionally, he'd also changed physically. Instead of being just a centimeter shorter than her, he'd shot up to a full hand taller than her and his voice had become considerably deeper. Despite the changes, she'd been glad to see that his attitude towards her was still the same, and that he even reverted to his normal self when it was just the two of them.

Completely her shift of patrolling, Rukia headed towards her room in the barracks. Before she could get there, she was intercepted by another shinigami. She recognized him as Takahara Jun, her sempai in the division. During her academy days, he'd been one of the shinigami she briefly met while training with the others. She hadn't really talked to him though since he was constantly training and wasn't shy about voicing his goal to become a seated officer.

"What can I do for you, Takahara-san?"

"Call me Jun. Since you're through for the day, I was wondering if you'd care to spar with me."

She raised her eyebrows at this. It felt a bit odd for him to ask her of all people. After all, she was a newbie and not many people had yet to have a good look at her abilities, he included. If anyone, she'd expect him to ask someone above him since he aimed to be in the ranks.

"Umm...I-", before she could say anything, a familiar voice called her name from behind. Turning to look in the direction, she watched as Byakuya approached them. He was dressed in formal attire best suited to his rank, which only served to enhance air of nobility around him. She'd thought it was weird on him at first, but she'd gotten used to it and even liked the look on him.

Takahara bowed respectfully to him. "Kuchiki-dono."

Byakuya's gaze didn't even pause on him as it traveled to Rukia. "You are finished with your duties, correct?"

"Yeah." She turned to Takahara. "I'm going to have to decline you're offer. I've already made plans with Kuchiki-san."

His gaze touched Byakuya briefly. "No problem. Rain check?"

"Sure." Nodding, he bowed again briefly before they parted ways.

"It is not like you to lie, Rukia." Byakuya said as she poured them both a cup of tea.

Setting the cup in front of him, Rukia settled opposite him at the small table, gingerly blowing at her tea. "Yeah, well, I found the need to."

They sat in one of the rooms at the Kuchiki manor with the outer doors slid open to give a pleasant view of the garden. Rukia had been considerably reluctant about continuing her visits to the Kuchiki manor. Now that they were no longer kids, it seemed vastly inappropriate for her to visit on a whim such as this for mere pleasantries.

"That man causes you discomfort?"

"Not particularly." Though she would admit that he gave her a weird vibe of-sorts when she was within his presence. It wasn't hostile, but it definitely wasn't comfortable.

She glanced at him. "You'd rather I have accepted his offer."

He returned her glance without saying anything before looking back out at the garden.

Byakuya had obviously come to the division intending to have her as company; otherwise he wouldn't make a pointless trip. Now that he had his duties to attend to as a lord and she as a shinigami, their time together was even more limited that before, therefore all the more precious. While her world had in fact expanded and she'd come to gain more friends that she'd ever imagined she would, Byakuya was single-most precious to her.

The thought caused her to remember something. "A single rose can be my garden…a single friend my world."

He looked back at her. "What?"

"It's a quote I came across while reading a book one day. I came to associate that quote with you."

He stared at her for a moment over the top of his cup, causing her to blush ever so slightly. Setting his cup aside, he slowly reached across the table to gently touch the underside of her chin. "Only as a friend?"

Eyes slightly widening, Rukia was held mesmerized by the look in Byakuya's eyes as he gently dragged his hand across her cheek. Who was this man to suddenly have such a hold on her that she couldn't move for the life of her? She and Byakuya had certainly never had this type of atmosphere around each other.

She found herself slowly leaning towards him, her eyes glancing towards his lips. Before they could make contact, a sudden knock on the door from a servant broke them from the trance. Both pulling away, Byakuya spoke for the servant to enter. "Your grandfather asks for your presence, my lord." The woman stayed bowed at the door entrance. At his okay, she backed out and slid the door back shut.

With the weird trance now broken, there was now awkwardness in the room as Rukia looked towards the garden and drank her tea, mostly to avoid looking at Byakuya. As he stood, she felt his gaze on her. "I have to go. I'll seek you out later." At her nod, he silently left the room.

Sighing, Rukia set her cup on the table before leaning on it and settling her face in her hands. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, causing her to take long, ragged breaths.

What in the world just happened?

Her first clear thought was that she was sincerely glad that the servant had interrupted when she did or else something dangerous would have definitely happened here in this room. Her second thought was that was that she hated that the servant had to interrupt just before that something could have happened. Her thoughts were obviously in turmoil and weren't having a good effect on her meager heart.

Sitting up, she let the hot liquid scorch down her throat as she downed the rest of her tea before leaving the manor and heading towards the training grounds. She needed to busy herself before the explicit thoughts in her mind overcame her.

**Sorry that it took so long to get a new chapter out. I've been busy and have only been able to write bits at a time whenever I had some free time. . Just to let you know, this story is sort-of an AU story. And I'm the type of person who doesn't like to linger on a single point too long, so sorry if time speeds up a bit in every chapter: like in this how she's already graduated. (I've gotten some complaints about that.) That's just the way I write.**

**And also sorry that Byakuya's personality has jumped from A to C. It's inevitable that his personality make the transition from bratty heir to calm noble, so I decided to do it sooner than later since I felt in the mood to write it that way. I'm not all that good at illustrating brats (since I don't like them), so I hope you guys are cool with this.**


	8. Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm just a humble fan!**

Flash-stepping across the rooftops of the Seireitei, Byakuya quickly headed in the direction of the fourth division.

Having completed his duties for the day, he had intended to spend the remainder of his time with Rukia. It'd been nearly two months since they last saw one another and he was all too eager to see her again. Now that they both had important things to attend to, her as a shinigami and him as the Kuchiki heir, it was incredibly rare for them to see one another.

He'd gone to the thirteenth division knowing she should be free but had been informed by Ukitake that she'd been urgently sent out with a team to back a group who'd been attack by a large number of hollows. Just as he'd been about to leave, a shinigami had rushed in to inform the captain that Rukia's team as well as the other had been admitted to the fourth division, some having sustained serious injuries. The words had barely left the shinigami's mouth before Byakuya rushed out the barracks.

Arriving at his destination, Byakuya quickly walked through the halls of the division, following the direction from which he sensed her reitsu. Arriving at the room, he slid the door open with a snap and nearly walked straight into Unohana as she was leaving the room.

Stepping back, she gave him a soft smile. "It's nice to see you, Kuchiki-san."

"Likewise, Unohana-taichou."

"I take it you are here about Rukia." Of course she was aware of their close friendship. At his nod, she pointed to the far end bed where he saw Rukia's familiar figure.

Crossing the room to the bed, he looked down to see her unconsciously stretched across the bed. Her clothes were tattered with cuts and tears in several places, some areas stained with blood. Aside from the bandages on her head, she appeared to be moderately okay, which have him a small semblance of relief for the first time in the last few moments.

"Luckily, aside from the injury to her head, she managed to only sustain a few minor bruises and cuts that were easily healed with kidou, though the fight with the hollows managed to drain a considerable amount of reitsu from her. A few days rest and she'll be as good as new." She gently touched his shoulder before leaving to tend to her other patients.

The first thing Rukia felt as she gained consciousness was a terrible pain in her head. Moaning, she reached to grab it but immediately drew back when the pressure only succeeded in making the pain worse. The rough feel of bandages caused her a bit of momentary confusion. Then she suddenly remembered the events she'd went through the last time she was conscious.

She'd been sent out on a mission to deal with a group of hollows that had appeared. There'd been several more than her team had been informed of and a bit stronger. During the fight, one of the hollows had surprised her and swiped her out of midair, throwing her several feet so fast that she hadn't had time to cover her head before she was knocked against the hard ground. Adrenaline was one hell of a chemical, because she hadn't begun to feel the pain till they arrived at the fourth division barracks where she proceeded to none-too-gracefully black out.

Slowly opening her eyes, she expected to see the plain ceiling of the fourth division, but instead got one that looked way too expensive and decorative to be in a barracks. Looking around the room without moving her head, she felt a weird sense of déjà vu. Getting a clear idea of where she was, her suspicions where only confirmed when one of the doors slid open and in walked the noble lord himself. This was definitely a replay of a past event, except Byakuya was taller and she was bed-ridden because of a wound from battle instead of exhaustion from calling her zanpakuto for the first time.

Byakuya sat on the cushion beside her futon, placing the tray of food he held beside him. "Glad to see you awake."

"Don't tell me we're re-enacting and I've been out for days again."

He smiled. "No, only a few hours."

She gave a small sigh. "Why aren't I at the fourth division like normal shinigami?" Slowly sitting up, she winced at the sharp pain that shot through her head. Looking down, she saw that she wore an expensive-looking kimono of smooth material similar to the previous time she was here, though this one was darker.

He raised an eyebrow. "Normal shinigami would not complain at being set in an exclusive room with service such as this." Before she could retort, he set the tray of food in front of her. She ceased with her complaints as the delicious smells wafted into her nose, causing her stomach to grumble. Had to admit that the food here looked a lot tastier.

They sat in silence for the next few moments as Rukia ate. Byakuya quietly sipped his tea; peering out the outer doors he'd opened for them to view the garden. The sun was beginning to touch the horizon by the time she finished with her meal. He left her side for a moment to light a lantern before returning to his seat.

Gingerly sipping her tea, she spoke softly into the silence. "How long are we going to keep this up?"

There was a small moment of continued silence before he suddenly stood. "You must rest." Crossing the room to close the outer doors, he returned to the futon to gather their dishes before leaving the room, blowing out the lantern on the way out.

Sighing into the darkness, she settled back into the futon. She was too tired to argue with him anyways, but they were going to have the discussion sooner or later and she wouldn't let him continue to dodge her.

**A/N: Sorry that it's taking so long to release new chapters. College and work keeps me busy.**


End file.
